Hogwarts: A Romance
by downseverusspants
Summary: The once good Hermione takes a turn for the worst ""HA! who are we kidding! It's smut! She taking a turn for the best!"" She gets sent into the past with none other than the sexiest grease bat ever. Rated M for later chapters. NEXT CHAPTER COMING TODAY!
1. Stretches and the Head Girl

Authors note- Hey, everybody! My name's Stormie, or Umi whichever you want. Reviews are requested, and I'd love it if you had ideas, or critique. I ALSO NEED a beta... and to know what a BETA is... I think it's an editor, but I dunno.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I DO HOWEVER OWN THIS STORIES PLOT, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE IT.

LOVE YOU! and Enjoy!

Chapter 1- Stretches and the Head Girl

Hermione was starting to get fed up with this paper. "How dare he give me an essay that he knows there isn't enough information on to complete?" she thought, languidly stretching her long body against the back of the couch.

Even as she thought it she smiled. Professor Snape might believe that this paper would infuriate her, but quite to the contrary. Hermione loved a challenge and a 15-inch scroll of parchment on the properties of neilyroot in potion making was enough to make her day.

However, she did feel the tiniest bit sorry for the rest of the students in his seventh-year N.E.W.T Potions class. They, she knew for a fact, had no intention of smiling when the homework was assigned.

Taking a deep breath, she propped herself onto her elbows and stretched again. She stood and decided that she was ready for a break. Hermione didn't know where she wanted to go, however she was feeling a bit hungry, so she decided that she would talk a walk down the corridors to the kitchens.

Grabbing a sweater to throw on over her nightclothes she climbed out of the portrait hole and began to walk up the stairs to the third floor. After being assigned the Head Girl position at Hogwarts, she learned that she would have her own quarters along with the Head Boy. Hermione was delighted, though, rather sad to have to split room with her housemates. Her mood on the subject did not improve any when she found out that the Head Boy was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Ron were not in the least bit surprised that Hermione had gotten the position. Other than the detention she received in her first year, she had a clean record, and the fact that all of her teachers adored her willingness to learn only helped smooth her into the spot.

Hermione still believed that the only reason Malfoy had gotten the Head Boy spot was because his father had pulled some strings. His charm towards adults and conniving ways probably added up to make him Head Boy. Hermione did have to admit that Draco did get good grades, though, and that fact alone kept her from opening her mouth to him for the past couple of weeks.

As Hermione rounded the corner towards the painting of the pear, she collided head on with a tall, lean figure.

"Granger." Snape sneered at her, his hooked nose pointed down at her in disgust. As Head Girl, Hermione turned a deep shade of red worthy of Ron Weasley. "Damnit." She thought, "All I wanted was a glass of water and a cracker! I knew I should have gone to the room of requirement."

"Well, Granger. I believe that finding you out of bed at such late hours is detention worthy. Also, 50 points from Gryffindor. You will serve your detention with me for the next week after dinner. Dress appropriately Miss Granger, we wouldn't want to get your _perfect_ appearance dirty, would we?" With that note, Professor Snape strode from the hall, his robes flapping behind him distastefully.

Chapter 2-


	2. Boobies! but not really

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HARRY POTTER... I'M ONLY TWEAKING THEM A BIT. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE, SO DOWN STEAL FROM ME!!! LOVE YOU!

Chapter 2

Hermione made her way back down the steps of Hogwarts castle to her room. She whispered the password for her common room and the portrait swung open enough to let her into the room. She flopped onto a couch. "Great, this is just great!" She fumed, using her wand to send countless items into the fire.

After noticing that she had set the third pair of Draco's socks ablaze, she retreated into her room. She lay down onto the bed and began to think. "Wait till this gets around, the Head Girl and a detention. Oh yes, this will be a perfect new year, indeed." And with that very comforting thought, she laid her head onto her pillow and fell asleep.

When she awoke the following morning, she got up, took a shower, and got dressed. When her Head Girl badge was firmly pinned onto her school robes, she walked into the common room, to find Malfoy, on the couch, singing the most high pitched "I feel Pretty" song she had ever heard.

After deciding that the world had, in fact, been turned upside down she went down to breakfast to find Ronald and Harry already there. Ron, as usual was busy forking scrambled eggs into his mouth. After Dumbledore had died, Harry had taken to reading The Prophet again. He figured that because the war had been fought and won he would start reading it, if only to see hoe many lies were still printed in it today.

Hermione sat down and smoothed her skirt, as Ronald had recently stopped watching only her face. On the inside, Hermione was delighted that someone was finally taking interest in her appearance, but on the outside, Hermione scowled playfully at Ron's face until he closed his gaping mouth.

However, Ron was not the only student that had taken a second look at Hermione's appearance. Most of the boys of Hogwarts had taken notice, though, would never admit that they thought the book-worm know-it-all of the school was hot. Little did Hermione know that one of her professors had looked her up and down as well since she had come back to Hogwarts in her seventh year. Little did Hermione know that the one professor that she thought HATED her with such an intense passion was secretly cursing himself at that very moment for even thinking about a student, and a mud-blood at that!

After eating breakfast she made her way to the first floor for her N.E.W.T Transfiguration class. Hermione silently counted the seconds until Potions. "Yes, he is going to be insufferable today. Not like he isn't any other day, but surely he'll rub it in my face that the _perfect_ student Hermione Granger had gotten a detention."

After Transfiguration, Hermione made her way down the corridors to the dungeons. " Excellent. Double Potions. This is sure to be an **amazingly** fun day." Hermione thought as she open the door to the chilly, dark, dank Potions classroom. (A/N-wheeee look at all those adjectives!)


	3. Embracing a Friend

DISCLAIMER- I do not own the idea or any of the characters in Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does. However, I do own the plot, so don't take it from me!

Chapter 3- Embracing a Friend

The chill of the Potions classroom hit Hermione full in the face when she walked into the room. Pulling her robes closer to her small body, Hermione took her seat in the middle of the classroom, willing Professor Snape to be late to his class for once.

Soon after Hermione had taken her seat and had arranged all of her Potions materials onto the long table, the few students that had decided to take N.E.W.T Potions began to fill the room. Among the rush came Harry, who took his regular seat next to Hermione. Ron had decided to discontinue his Potions, because the career he wanted at Gringotts only required an O.W.L in Potions.

Harry was beginning to feel sorry for Hermione. The teacher that hated her the most had not only given her detention, but during the entire hour and a half of Potions had tormented her to no end. Hermione had not raised her hand to answer one question the entire period and also refused to meet any one's eye in the classroom. As she rose to leave for Arithmancy, Harry could have sworn he saw a single tear fall from her eye.

As soon as she had left the room, Harry rushed after her. He managed to reach her halfway through the corridor. Hearing Harry running behind her, Hermione slowed her steps and allowed him to reach her. Harry turned her around so that he could see into her eyes. The sparkle that her warm chocolate eyes usually held was gone, to be replaced by hatred that Harry had only seen her hold twice before. The first was in their third year, when Hermione had pushed Malfoy up against a wall with a wand to his throat. The next occurrence happened the past summer, when Hermione had looked straight into the eyes of the Dark Lord and helped finish him off.

Harry pulled Hermione into a strong hug. He knew that Hermione had a reason to be mad, but he couldn't quite understand what was making her this upset. It wasn't as if Snape had magically started to be friendly to her, or anything of the sort. He could understand, however, how humiliating it must have been to be caught doing something you shouldn't have been, especially in the position of Head Girl.

As Harry embraced the softly crying Hermione, he gently rocked her, willing her to be strong and telling her that every thing would be alright. "Snape's a right prick, anyway Hermione." He said, which caused Hermione to giggle.

At that moment, Severus walked out of the Potions classroom. After seeing Harry hug Granger so protectively a giant mass of rage erupted in him. When the emotion had hit him in the face, he walked back into the classroom. "Pull yourself together, Sevurus. Why are you so mad, anyway?" He whispered to himself, not understanding in the slightest where the emotion had come from. After reassuring himself that he was perfectly sane, he stepped outside of the room again, only to find that the two that had just been there was gone.


	4. A BURNING Anticipation

Chapter 4- A** Burning **Anticipation

After finishing all the classes that Hermione had had the rest of the day, an anticipation had begin to grow in the swell of her belly, not quite butterflies, but not rage either.

Hermione spent most of the rest of the day in the common room, trying as hard as she could to finish all of the homework that she had had for the day. If she had heard correctly, Professor Snape was one to keep you in his classroom for the entire night, and Hermione definitely was not going let her studies drop because of one stupid detention, with one stupid Professor.

When it finally came time to go to dinner, Hermione reluctantly closed her Transfiguration book and made her way into her room. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweater. "There's no telling what the devil will make me do." She thought, attempting a bit of dry humor.

At dinner, Hermione gradually ate at her mashed potatoes, until the Great Hall began to empty. She soon found herself standing up and walked down the stairs into the dungeons.

She knocked on the heavy oak doors to the Potions' classroom until she heard, "Enter."

When she walked into the room, she was surprised to see nothing but an empty cauldron and a mass array of Potions ingredients.

"Today, Miss Granger, you will be proving to me, just how _smart_ you really are." Snape said, smiling as if he had just eaten the most disgusting thing ever created.

"Begging your pardon, sir," Hermione interjected, "but, how am I to do that?"

"You'll be created your own potion. And, you'll sit in this room, until the potion does something significant. But, as a Gryffindor, I expect you to be here for at least 48 hours."

Hermione set her nose high into the air, as if her stature could be helped by raising her nose into oblivion. Though, Hermione had no idea what she was going to make, she knew that she would finally prove to the Potions Master that she was worthy of his praise.

Vaguely thinking about conjuring up a box of spaghetti noodles and cooking him a meal instead of making a potion, a small smile crept into Hermione's face.

When Severus looked up, a smile began to pull at the own corners of his mouth. She did look adorable when she was determined.

As Severus mentally beat himself over the head with a cricket bat, Hermione noticed a look of befuddlement on Professor Snape's face, and her smile got even larger.

Hermione added a fire to the bottom of her cauldron and began to add ingredients. As she still didn't know what to make, she decided to try and confuse Snape by adding random ingredients at a very quick speed.

As Hermione added neilyroot to the potion, she vaguely remembered something about **never** mixing neilyroot with bicartus. A bit splashed up onto Hermione's arm, and she wiped it away with the back of her hand. Around three minutes later, as the potion had had time to brew, Hermione began to feel as if her skin was on fire, but before she had time to scream, her mind went black.


	5. Meeting a New Friend Old Enemy

Chapter 5- Meeting a New friend/ Meeting an Old Enemy

Hermione awoke to the sound of doors creaking open. She sat up and discovered she was still in the Potion's classroom. Thinking that the person that had entered the room was Professor Snape she quickly spewed an apology for falling asleep in the classroom, regarding her burning skin as just a dream. She scrambled to pull her skirt down to once again cover her knees and stood up.

Hermione's jaw nearly dropped. She was staring at the spitting image of Professor Snape as a child. "Nice glamour spell, Professor." She muttered entranced by the younger Snape she was seeing.

"Are you stupid?" Snape asked. "Stop calling me Professor, and who are you? I've never seen you at school before."

It was at this moment that Hermione realized that this, indeed, was **_not_** her Potion's master. Feeling completely like a muggle cliché, Hermione asked what year it was. After finding out that she was 20 years in the past, it was all Hermione could do not to scream.

"Excuse me," she said. "I must have had you confused with the Professor. You look very knowledgeable, so I just supposed that you were the teacher. Yes, I am an exchange student." She replied, spurting lies quicker than Ronald could shove mincemeat into his face. "Actually, I come from a school in America, called Blotsburg. Could you do me a favor?" She asked, smiling sweetly up at the very good looking student/future asshole in front of her.

He looked on in shock at her. She was actually looking at him as if she cared about him. Smiling absentmindedly at her, and inwardly wincing about what would happen once she met Potter and Black, he replied that, yes, he would do her a favor.

"Could you please show me to the Headmaster's office?"


	6. A Growing Friendship

Chapter 6- A **Growing **of Friends

Hermione and Severus walked briskly down the hall. She knew she had to tell Dumbledore straight away, as he would certainly know what to do. As they reached the stone gargoyle, Snape realized he didn't know the password. As they waited, Hermione realized just how tired she really was. Before she knew it, for the second time in two days, everything went black.

A slightly abashed Severus stood there, clutching the only human being who had even treated him as human with a smile on his face. He scooped her seemingly lifeless body closer to his own and sat down. Severus knew she had only fainted, and would probably feel very embarrassed if she awoke in the hospital wing with people she didn't know poring over her every movement. Madam Pomfrey could be slightly obsessive at times.

Severus looked down at the girl in his arms. Her brown hair had fallen into his lap, its caramel brown waviness caressing him right through his trousers. A small shudder ran through his body when he thought about her hair covering his bare legs and her pretty pink lips working at… Severus opened his eyes to find an amused looking Dumbledore looking straight at him, a knowing smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Severus stood up as Professor Dumbledore said a spell that seemed to awaken Hermione from her unconsciousness. Hermione felt her body immediately mold to Severus' behind her and the tightness of his trousers provoked her. "Now why would someone that so loathes me in the future suddenly have the evidence of his desire pressed into the small of my back?" She thought, a grin stealing across her features. At the thought of giving Professor Snape a taste of his own evil, Hermione managed to sway her hips inconspicuously across Snape's erection, which caused Severus to take a small intake of breath.

A new smile of triumph made its way onto Hermione's face. "Serves the bloody git right." She thought.


	7. By and Buy

Author's note- Dude, I still need a beta, badly. Going back and reading what I've already submitted I've found a number of typo's. Also, thanks to **SMUTISFREAKINGAWESOME** for the many reviews, and also to anone else who reviewed.

**Disclaimer- I do not own the idea or the story Harry Potter. I do not own any of it's characters. I do however own the plot, so don't take it. **

Chapter 7- By and Buy

Severus cursed himself for being so weak in the presence of Dumbledore. He pointedly moved Hermione's swaying body away from his own to stand by his side, slipping her a lopsided grin.

As Dumbledore spoke, neither of the two seventh years were listening to a word he said. Severus vaguely told Dumbledore how he had found Hermione. Soon he found himself being dismissed to his common room, as he had been excused by Professor Dumbledore from his Potions class.

Hermione followed Dumbledore up the spiral staircase to his office, lined with all the great Headmaster's and Headmistress' of Hogwarts. She sat down in a plump burgundy armchair and awaited his voice. She knew that lying was out of the question to Dumbledore, and she promptly began to explain her situation to him.

She began by telling him exactly how the potion was made, although, she neglected to tell him why she was making the potion. She didn't feel the need was important either, to tell him who Snape was in the future, or Dumbledore himself. The present day Dumbledore would have said that this was very wise, as she would not want the future's events to be changed. After Dumbledore had heard enough of her story to make sense of it, he asked what house she had been sorted into, and placed her correctly back into Gryffindor house. She was then dismissed to see Professor McGonagall's office, where her class schedule was to be made.

After finding a much younger looking Minerva McGonagall, Hermione was surprised to have gotten many of her same classes. She was, however, surprised to find out that Severus was at the top of the class. "Well, we'll just have to work on that." She thought, as she paraded down to Hogsmeade to buy new supplies from school. Dumbledore had thought far in the future when he had given her the 50 galleons to buy what she had needed. He had also signed her permission form to actually enter Hogsmeade.

Hermione spent around half of the money on books, and the remainder on other various items she needed in school, and only a fraction of which on new clothes. It wasn't as if anyone saw her newly budding body underneath her school robe, anyway.


	8. Protection: A Bad Thing?

Chapter 8

She arrived back at Hogwarts around 7:00 and decided that she would go back into the common room. When she walked in, she felt tears start to burn at the back of her eyes. There were Lilly and James Potter, embracing each other, smiling. She avoided all of their questions and made her way up the spiral staircase to her four-poster. She then collapsed, instantly falling asleep.

She awoke early the next morning and took the opportunity to take a shower and prepare herself for the coming day. She ended up wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a soft, white, button-up shirt she had bought the day before. After putting on her trainers, she cast a glamour spell onto her hair, making it look as though she had a chestnut waterfall pouring over her back. She brushed her teeth and headed down to breakfast.

The first thing she noticed was that the house tables had not changed position from present day Hogwarts, making it easy enough to just slip in between a weedy looking first year and a rather bulky looking seventh year. After sitting down and avoiding every eye of the people at the Gryffindor table, she helped herself to a bit of porridge and toast.

Making friends wouldn't hurt, she decided. However, each time she saw Lilly, James, Sirius or the Longbottom's, a depression settled deep within her soul. On the other hand, she did not want to seem unsocial (after all, she _was _Head Girl back home). In the end, she decided to sit with them anyway.

The day passed quickly, and Hermione found herself quickly becoming the class know-it-all once again. The only classes she dreaded were the ones combined with Slytherin; seeing Severus always sent an odd sensation down her spine.

Of course, she knew what it was. She was, indeed, a teenage girl, and the teenage Severus Snape was not lacking in physical attractiveness. Though they were nearly lost underneath all those robes, Hermione thought she could make out the beginnings of muscles. She briefly wondered whether Professor Snape still had them in the future. It had never occurred to her to look. His lips seemed full and soft, and Hermione often felt herself wanting to reach out and plant her lips against his own. His hair, however, still had that oily look it was famous for.

Hermione was getting fed up with Sirius and James tormenting Severus to no end. She knew from Harry that they were an absolute nuisance to "Snivelus," but she had never known it was this bad. Hermione told herself that, if bodily harm came to Severus, she would step in. She would not let herself become a coward as, it seemed, Lilly had.

As soon as Hermione saw James raise his wand--a cruel smile playing at his lips--she bravely stepped in front of Severus with a scowl on her face that could scare Umbridge herself.

Pure, undiluted rage seemed to pour through Hermione as Sirius and James openly laughed at her.

"Why are you so cruel to him?" She demanded, staring up into James' seemingly cold eyes.

Hermione felt herself silently thanking the gods that Harry had not inherited James' eyes. She would then be forced to punch Harry squarely between the eyes if he ever looked at her as James was.

What was more infuriating was the look of longing in Sirius' eyes. He kept looking her small body up and down, pausing in very inappropriate spots. To this she greeted Sirius with a strong slap along his beard-shadowed jaw.

Lilly looked at her, apology in her eyes, then took James' outstretched arm and walked away. All the while James muttered to Sirius something that sounded relatively like "Stupid meddling bitch."

Turning behind her, she saw Severus looking at her--a hatred in his eyes she was not willing to entertain any longer.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped, "I basically just saved your ass from getting skinned."

Severus glare turned into a look of serious male amusement.

"Don't ever try to protect me again." He whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her skin.

His black eyes searched hers for a moment longer before he turned away and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

Chapter 9

Hermione stood in shock for the next few moments. The thought of his lips on her ear kept bugging her; she couldn't get enough of how it felt—soft and gentle.

She walked numbly back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, the scene still replaying in her mind. She thought about his words, "Don't protect me." She wished she could see some of the Severus Harry had described that he had seen in the pensive, actually caring about what happened to him.

As she entered the common room, Lilly stopped her. "Do you and Severus have anything going on?" She asked. Hermione had never thought of Lilly as the gossiping type, but then again, she was a girl.


	9. Sweet Remberance and HIM!

Hey buddies, It's me Stormie. First off I would like to thank my LOVELY beta, Shelly. Without her, you guys would be getting a piece of shit story! Also I'd like to give all the credit of the characters and plot of Harry Potter to J.K Rowling, although she doesn't own the plot of my story, SO DON'T TAKE IT!! I love you guys, and note-Next chapter's gonna get KINDA MATURE. -Stormie

Chapter 9

Hermione stood in shock for the next few moments. The thought of his lips on her ear unsettled her; she couldn't get enough of how it felt--soft and gentle.

As she walked numbly back up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, the scene replayed in her mind.

She thought about his words. _Don't ever try to protect me…_

When Harry had looked into the pensive, he had also seen a younger version of Severus. Hermione wondered if she would ever see the same young man that Harry had described. She found that she actually cared about what happened to him. As she entered the common room, Lilly stopped her. "Do you and Severus have anything going on?" She asked.

Lilly Evans had never struck Hermione as the gossiping type. _On the other hand_, Hermione thought, _she _is _a girl. Maybe it just goes with the territory._

"Sadly, no. Severus and I have nothing going on." She said as she mounted the stairs back up to the girl's dormitory.

------------------------

Hermione slept that night, her dreams fitful.

Over and over he touched her, kissed her, lavishing her with affection…

Hermione awoke in a sweat, cursing herself as she went to the bathroom to clean her body, already covered in wetness.

She could still feel his hands on her body, his mouth on her ear. She could still hear his voice whispering to her in her mind.

------------------------

When she walked into breakfast, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and a pair of lips captured her own. Hermione's eyes fluttered down and she felt a bite at her bottom lip, a silent plea, begging for entrance into her mouth. She obliged. Quickly, she felt a tongue softly sweep against hers. Her tongue seemed to tango with his, caressing his softly, plunging deep, and coming back to slide across her lips.

"Oh, Severus." She moaned into the confines of his mouth, the sound echoing back to her.

She was met by a sharp bite to her tongue.

"Ow!" She gasped and her eyes snapped open.

However, she closed them back as soon as they had open, her mind trying to deny her error. She tried again to open them--hoping she had been wrong--but the same image stood before her: Sirius.

"WHO IN THE _HELL_ DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, SIRIUS?" she screamed, her usual calm shattered

This is not what she had dreamt of, not at all. And worse--what if Severus had seen…… had heard his name on her lips? That would mean he knew!

She frantically searched the Great Hall for his trademarked hair. When she was sure that he wasn't in the room, she turned back to Sirius.

"Sirius, you've only known me for one day! How could you do this?" She demanded.

"You've only known Snivelus for a day!" he taunted, "So why'd you say his name? Been having dreams about my favorite greasy bat?"

A strong slapping sound reverberated throughout the Great Hall. The sound gave everyone who had been trying desperately to seem nonchalant a reason to look their way.

"Bugger off, Sirius." she sighed and left the Great Hall to make her way up to the common room, once again, to think about Severus.


	10. I Heard You

Chapter 10

Hermione made her way slowly back up to Gryffindor common room. Her eyes averted down, she began to think of how _wrong_ all of her life was going here. Hot, wet tears began to prickle the back of Hermione's eyes. It was all she could do to blink them back and try to keep her emotions hidden.

_What good is it for me to be here anyway?_ She thought. As the thought crossed her mind, she numbly tripped over one of the top steps and lost her footing.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist for the second time in an hour. Hermione lost her balance and threw her arms back, trying to keep her footing. Her body was pulled flush against another and she felt more balanced at once. The strong hands that held her captive turned her body do that she could look up into his eyes.

"Severus," she whispered.

He lowered his mouth to her cheeks, kissing away her tears. "Why so upset 'Mione?" he asked, tongue slowly running across the seam of her lips.

Her breath hitched in her throat. When she failed to answer, Severus broke the silence.

"I heard you." He whispered against her ear, his breath hot and moist.

"Heard what?" She sighed as his tongue swept into her mouth.

"Heard you moan my name." He replied before he swept her up into his arms and began to carry her back down the stairs.

"Severus, what are you doing?" She asked, feeling very childish to have her tears kissed away and getting carried down the stairs. She also was beginning to feel self conscious of the edge of her skirt, which was dangerously close to his slender fingers.

"I'm taking you to my common room." He replied, kissing the top of her head lightly. _Does he even know what he's doing to me? _Hermione thought. It was as if he didn't know that the brush of his fingers along her thigh was sending shiver's down her spine.

Hermione wriggled in his arms. "Severus, please put me down. I feel like a first year!" She said moving more to get out of his grasp.

The things that he was saying coupled with his actions were causing her to become more than a little bit nervous.

What did he mean by, "_I'm taking you to my common room_."

_Everyone knows what happens when a boy says that_! Hermione was beginning to scare herself. The way his fingers kept pushing against her…she might be willing to do anything for him-- and quite frankly, _that_ scared her.

He ignored her pleas to be let down until they came to the entrance of the Slytherin dormitory. He whispered the password to be let in, grabbed Hermione by her waist and pushed her through the portrait hole.


	11. A Mistake Made

As soon as Hermione and Severus entered the Slytherin common room she knew they had made a mistake in coming there. As if the white blond hair and piercing grey eyes weren't enough, the fact that his future son also retained those qualities sent shivers down her spine.

"Lucius," She said simply, crossing her arms defensively against her chest. Just as Hermione had felt a large disgust for the younger Malfoy, she felt her tongue curl up at having his father stare at her so openly admiring.

"_What is it with the past? Back at home the most sexual recognition I got was from the occasional Ron, or Bulgarian Quidditch player. Then, all of a sudden, I come here and everyone likes me? Maybe I should stay here…" _She thought, silently laughing at the last sentence.

"I don't believe we've met," said the slightly shorter blond, striding up in a _very_ Malfoy like manor. Instinctively, Severus' arm snaked itself back around the slender brunette.

"Oh, what do we have here Severus? Don't tell me that a little git like you has a girlfriend now, after all these years. What would poor Lily think?"

Severus' arm unwound itself as quickly as it had come, wand at the ready, and a smirk placed itself on his perfect lips. Lucius began to back very quickly towards the stone wall, quivering slightly.

"What was that Lucy? Something to say then? As a matter of fact, yes, I do have a girlfriend," Hermione felt her heart leap, "Besides, don't you have some slimy Narcissa to get back to? After all, you two seemed pretty cozy yesterday, awaking the whole dormitory in the middle of the night with your girlish moans…"

"Severus," Hermione started, "please," she said, pulling his wand out of his hand, and replacing it with her own warm grasp, "didn't you have something you wanted to _show_ me?" And with that she reached up on her toes, pulled his head down, and kissed him full on the mouth, tongues swirling and lips crushing against one another.

"Yes, I do believe I had something to show you." With a laugh and the replacement of his wand, he picked her up, gently, though at the same time clearly possessive, and carried her to his bed.


	12. Angry and Aching

"Close your eyes," he whispered, softly flicking her earlobe with the tip of his tongue. She complied, softly closing her eyes, and whimpering at the sensation forming deep in her stomach.

She felt herself being placed onto something soft, presumably the bed of a tall, pale, beautiful man. "Keep them shut, love" He said, muttering incantations that she barely caught, like Silencing spells, and Protection wards that kept the thin curtains still and opaque. Though her eyes were still closed, she could make out the absence of light that left her scared and worried.

"_What am I doing?!"_ She inwardly screamed at herself. _"I have no idea what to do, I'm not like Pansy, or any of the other girls at school, I'm new at this… But oh, thank God that Harry knows about this boy's past. Based on what Harry told me he probably has no idea what to do either." _

Hermione felt something soft push at her chest, and she lied back onto the soft gray and green pillows. Another flick onto her earlobe sent shivers down her spine, and into her heart, as the tongue traced lower, onto the soft skin of her throat. Soft sucking and tender nibbles were placed at her jugular, causing her to arch her back and moan out in ecstasy.

"Oh Severus," she cried, as his thin fingers began to unfasten the buttons of her school robes. "Yes?" he said simply, as he pushed the thin fabric over to her shoulders.

"Maybe, we're moving a bit fast, don't you…" and his mouth fastened on hers, pulling all sane thought out of her, and leaving her restless, aching for more. Her fingers pushed at him, pushed him off of her panting body.

"No, Severus, not like this." She said, and sat up, then inched off of the bed, leaving an angered and throbbing Snape sitting on the bed. "Like this," she said and she pushed his aching frame back onto the mattress, fingers sliding to the buttons of his shirt. 


	13. Begging, and Begging, and Begging

Hermione bent her slender fingers to the buttons of Severus' shirt, each sliding out of its hole simply, without any difficulty, exposing the exquisite pale flesh beneath the dark fabric. Her breath hitched in her throat.

With the slight hesitation of anyone inexperienced in this matter, she bent her head to the flat planes of his chest, to the hard muscle of his stomach.

Slowly, she began to flick the tip of her tongue against the softness of his chest, leaving a wet trail of kisses from his throat down to his pants top. Her tongue swirled against his flat nipples, causing a groan of desire to escape his perfect lips.

He flipped her onto her back causing a squeal of surprise, but sure delight, from the tiny brunette. "My turn" he whispered, smiling devilishly at the slightly younger girl. Just as she had teased him, he took his time undoing the buttons of her simple white shirt, licking the soft, pliant flesh of her stomach. Hermione instinctively arched her back towards his advances, moaning softly beneath her breath.

Severus' tongue made itself back up to the front of her bra, and he paused briefly to undo the clasp at the front, then he picked his regime back up, flicking and swirling until her nipples had formed stiff, pink peaks. Once again, Hermione had no choice but to moan at the feeling, his wet tongue tracing tiny circles against her flesh, nibbling gently at her soft breasts, till she could hear herself literally begging for him to do more to her already shaking body.

"Please Severus," she cried out, "Please…" And the once good Gryffindor grasped his hand and forced it towards her burning sex. "Please."


	14. So Amazing

Severus' smile upturned itself to the soft cries of the former head girl.

"Please, what, my love?" He whispered, licking the soft flesh of her earlobe, laughing devilishly at the tiny growl building in her throat.

"What do you think, Severus?!" She cried out, anger and need building at such an alarming pace, Hermione had to consciously slow her breathing, something that was exceedingly new for her. 'Mione was not used to being out of control, but that was what she was becoming.

She could feel the wetness building in her knickers. She could feel her breath becoming more ragged. She could feel her arms reaching up to the future Potion's Master, her hands coiling around his neck, pulling his soft lips toward her.

Their mouth's met with such intensity that Hermione believed that she could smell the heady scent of her blood, metallic and crimson, flowing from her exposed lip. Previous to this engagement, Hermione would have also been alarmed, but at the moment she could have cared less, her hand reaching down between them, unbuttoning the dark black trousers he wore, slipping her fingers into the waistband, feeling the softness underneath.

Now it was Severus' turn to breath heavily, his manhood throbbing, hands restless, not knowing what to do but lay back onto the pillows and let her do what she would to him.

She straddled him, fingers sliding devilishly close to what he so desperately needed her to touch, then up again to his chest, smiling and teasing him to the point of no return. He flipped her onto her back, now laughing as the need washed over him, pure animal instinct taking over.

He ripped off her skirt, buttons snapping, and Hermione began to whisper something about the skirt—his mouth was on her again, though this time it was caressing to soft white of her knickers, and all conscious thought was pulled out of Hermione.

The feel of his wet mouth touching her through her clothes was exquisite, like nothing she had ever felt before. Of course the girl had experimented with her self, she was seventeen years old, but nothing had ever felt like this, so, so, so amazing.


	15. A Wild Ride

Severus nuzzled even closer to her knickers, mouth sliding along the wetness, tongue flicking out to lap up the juices, so different tasting, so good.

Hermione cried out as his tongue slid beneath the white fabric and onto her skin, his fingers yanking the knickers to the other side, tongue delving deep into her most unknown parts. Every flick of the tongue, every probe of his finger sped her steadily closer to orgasm.

His finger slipped inside the girl, and her muscles clamped on instinctively, her hips bucking up as she cried out for more. Severus' knowingly added another long, pale finger and felt her have to stretch to accommodate him. He knew that what was soon to come would feel exquisite to him, though probably rather painful for the tiny brunette.

So he added a third finger, and this time instead of the moans he was beginning to get accustomed to, he heard a cry of pain, and she back away from his advances, quickly. His tongue rushed to the opening sliding in and out, a soft change, soothing the pain away. Once again she moaned, and when she felt like she could no longer bear it, her muscles clamped again, hard, and the warm, white of her come flooded onto his attacking tongue.

As she floated back down from orgasm, she again turned Severus onto his back, panting slightly, and pulled his trousers down to his knees, then followed closely with his boxers.

She could tell that he was close, wetness dripping from the tip of him, coating his head. So, as most of this night had gone, she instinctively wrapped her pale pink lips around him, and pushed down, hearing the loud cry of alarmed ecstasy wash though him. She pushed down steadily faster, feeling him swell, close to the brink, then stopped, smiled, and pulled her head off of his stomach.

"Do you think that you're ready now?" She said, eyes sparkling in the semi-darkness, and something told Severus that he was indeed in for a wild night. Or, as close as he was feeling, another wild minute and a half.

Again they flipped, Hermione now on her back, her large pale breasts pushing toward him. She closed her eyes, knowing from the way the other girls in Gryffindor common room had spoken about this, that it would surely hurt, much worse than the three fingers she had just had to experience.

Slowly Severus pushed the tip of himself inside the tight opening, careful not to hurt or scare her. Inch by slow inch he eased himself in, his cock about to explode at how good it felt, even going this slow. Finally, after her moans of delight had subsided some, he pulled back out.

Hermione cried out, feeling bereft, wanting much, much, more than he had given her. Then, with no warning at all, he pushed in, all of him, and as quick as Hermione's orgasm had come earlier, they both exploded together, crying out in ecstasy, and then floated back down the soft cloud they'd been floating on.

Slowly, they began to pull on their clothes, Severus' smiling with the extreme cockiness of a male that's just lost his virginity, and Hermione' with a slight shame, though, the pleasure still coursing through her body didn't do much to egg it on. Soon they were both fully clothed, and Severus swept her small body into his, hugging her, and kissed the top of her head.

Hermione's mouth upturned itself to his, and they kissed, never wanting to let go.


End file.
